Fated : Origin
by FreeGrain
Summary: Ever demon has a soulmate. Someone they are connected with by the very fabric of their beings. One day Ruby Rose feels a call that brings her face to face with hers. {Fated AU part 1} {Ladybug} {Blake x Ruby}


**Hmmm... have some Ladybug because I've recently been converted from Tumblr. Ayyyy being on the bugs!**

* * *

Dark wings rose and fell as she glided across the night sky. Silent as the wind she flew, the shadows of night hiding her flight. A red hood hid her face from any possible observers while a trail of rose petals flowed behind her. Sometimes, it was inconvient to leave a trail but right now, she couldn't care less.

Ruby Rose was on a mission, looking for someone. A special someone she could feel deep in her heart. Her eyes scanned the horizon and her nostrils flared. Where were they? Where could they be?

Like all demons of her kind, she could be summoned, called out to. But not just by anyone. Oh no. Like the rest of her kind, she could only be summoned by one person in the whole world of humans and others.

And that person was connected to them by the soul. For years, a demon could tragically go without ever feeling the tug on their heartstrings and only see their fated one at the end of their lifetime. Or even never see them and just feel a snap when their life ended. Demons spent their lives looking, hoping that once they saw they they'd just... connect.

Ruby was one of the lucky few. Her summoning happened while she was young and strong, the probability of her fated being alive was high. Only a hour ago had she felt something, a deep longing pain within her and she knew her fated one needed her.

The whole summoning thing wasn't so much intentional, than a need for her. Usually when summoned, a demon's fated one was hurting. They were hurting by themselves and just needed someone, anyone to help them. And that pain rushed between the bond of their souls and called it to them.

The demon would feel it and rush to their aid. Sometimes they would be welcomed with a sobbing smile. Other times they'd be rejected through fear or hatred. The type of fated varied and demons rarely got away unscathed.

Ruby's silver eyes glanced around, the pain in her chest getting tighter the closer she was. But where? She couldn't see anyone around, the nearest town was a while away. Who? Where?

The fated were special, one of a kind. A person that you could be destined to be with for the rest of your life time. Ruby twisted from the sky and fell in a plummet, the wind whistling in her ears. Down and down she spiralled until she spotted a figure.

Small against the ground, almost hidden in the shadows of trees. Ruby's sharp eyes almost missed them and she would have save the glint of steel at their waist.

Ruby suddenly flipped in her turn and spread her wings. Just like that sound whipped through air and the figure below her stared up at her in wonder. Ruby spun on her descent and landed with a crouch. Dust rose from her impact.

Her chest rose and fell. Ruby felt the rose petals fell around her in a spiral. She knew she looked terrifying; a creature of darkness and roses falling from the sky. The hood, the silver eyes, the arching ears. Ruby peered forward to see if her fated one had fled.

She'd expected them to scamper back in fear, to stay frozen in terror or perhaps flee if anything. But she hadnt expected an attack.

A blade slashed towards her and Ruby had to fall backwards to avoid being cut in half. The blade swung again and the demon rolled. The ground where she'd just lay shuddered from the strike.

Ruby scrambled to her feet and took to the skies in an effort to escape damage. She'd hardly gotten two metres high before something wrapped around her ankle. It pulled taut and suddenly Ruby was hurtling towards the ground. Crossing her wings across her face protected herself from the worst of it. But her arms ached and her knee would definitely bruise.

Finally deciding to strike back, Ruby kicked out just as her fated one lunged again. One powerful foot knocked the weapon from their hand but they just continued.

Ruby felt a fist connect with her jaw and lashed out instinctively. She hit strong muscle. Ruby twisted herself and snatched at her attacker. They wrestled for a few second but her fated one already had the advantage. A hand grabbed each wrist and slammed them down next to her head.

And then Ruby stared up into the eyes of the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She had black haired tied back and hidden beneath a hood. Eyes that burned like fires glowed as they glared at her. The muscles in her arms were tense as she held Ruby to the ground.

Ruby couldn't feel more happy. She'd heard tales of humans and their kinds. A few were strong and brave but other were cowardly and manipulative. There was no choosing who you were bonded with. It stuck forever.

But her, she was a fighter. Strength shouldered in those eyes and a will to live. Of all the people Ruby could have bonded with, she was one of the best. Ruby could feel the strength within her and she'd only just met her. What else was hidden beneath that skin of hers?

Her fated glared down at her, lips curled back in almost a feline fashion. "What the heck are you?! Why are you here?" Eyes ran the length of her, taking her all in. They lingered along her wings and small curling horns.

"Demon…" her fated one murmured. "So that means…"

Ruby exhaled. "My name is Ruby Rose and you, dear human, are my fated."

The girl bristled but not at the word she'd expected. Lips curled. "I'm not human." Ruby felt her grip slacken. Slowly the girl rose, keeping her wrists in her hand. Soon Ruby was sitting up, her fated straddling her.

"What are you then?" Ruby frowned.

Her fated reached up and pulled her hood from her face. The dark hair she'd glimpsed earlier fell like a waterfall down her back. Dark, majestic, stunning. But something that clearly marked her as non-human was there as well.

Two cat ears perched atop her head, fur coated and twitching. Ruby blinked. A faunus. Her fated was a faunus. Her fated's ears twitched uncomfortably and for a few seconds silence lingered between them.

"What is your name?" Ruby asked quietly.

Those eyes blinked once and then a ghost of a smile met her lips. "Blake. Blake Belladonna."

Blake… What a lovely name. It was pretty yet had a mature and strong feel to it. It suited her fated.

Blake released her other wrist but didn't get off her. Instead she narrowed her eyes as she studied her. Ruby let her without question, even going as far to give her a flirty smirk.

Blake ignored it. "Why are you here?"

"Surely you've heard tales of my kind and their partners. Your soul was crying out for me so I answered. The real question is : why do you want me?"

Blake said nothing but Ruby saw her jaw tighten. As assumed, there was something that had tugged at her heartstrings. Ruby touched her shoulder lightly. "What's wrong, Blake?"

Blake swallowed. "I… I.." She stammered. For a second it looked like she wasn't going to tell her but then a look from Ruby sent her onwards. "This man… Roman Torchwick, he was a business partner of my father. Wealthy, charismatic, all around ideal guy. But he didn't know my family were faunus."

That very sentence alone told Ruby exactly how this story was going to end. It wasn't unusual to hear of humans murdering faunus and getting away with it. The media and justice system were biased in favour of the 'normal' people of the world.

"But one day… My ex… He walked in to talk to my father…" Ex? Ruby almost asked but held her tongue in respect. "Roman was there, discussing business. Sun, he had quite an obvious trait and doesn't even attempt to hide it. Roman saw him there as plain as day and what happened..,"

A tear rolled down Blake's face. "I got home from work and my whole family, my whole neighbourhood of faunus had been slaughtered! Roman summoned hundreds of soldiers in and they tore into my people…"

Ruby pulled Blake into a hug, a tight one. The faunus held onto her like she was her lifeline and sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Ruby could feel her pain, a dark whirl of void deep in her chest. Something had been ripped out of her the moment Roman killed her family.

Nothing was ever going to fill it again.

But maybe.,, maybe they could patch it up.

Ruby felt something pulsing in the centre of her chest and obviously Blake felt it too as she sat back once again. Both of their chests were glowing. Small white beads of light pulsing in rhythm with their hearts.

A connection was made. One that was meant to last a lifetime.

Blake saw it too and her tears stopped. Cautiously she touched a hand to Ruby's chest. Warmth spread from her touch and Ruby let out a soft gasp. Blake smiled briefly.

Linked, connected, fated. Blake could feel it too. The look on her face told her as much. They were soulmates, partners through life and time.

Ruby smiled. "So this Roman guy… Tell me, where does he live?"

~•~•~•~

Ruby tore through the skies, Blake clutching tight to her. Her fated had both her legs and arms wrapped around her and her ears were flattened to her head. It was pretty cute in a way. Flying was something that Ruby always enjoyed but her fated didn't seen to be enjoying it. Ruby held her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Wind whipped through her hair and the sky lightened as morning broke out across the country. North east she flew. Towards the Torchwick Estate.

Blake had told her where Roman lived with the knowledge of what Ruby would probably do. And truthfully, that bastard deserved whatever she was going to do to him. Ruby grinned. This would be the most fun she had in years.

The pain in Ruby's chest had lessen slightly; still there yet somehow cushioned. Like Blake felt better. She smiled to herself. Oh how lucky she was.

A huge house crested the horizon, towering over the surrounding houses. Walls lined the edges with guards patrolling along the outside. A large statue of a man with a walking stick and hat stood in the middle of the garden. Something told her this was the place.

Ruby put on a huge burst of speed, a shower of rose petals left in her wake. Blake's grip tightened. Ruby flew overhead, pausing mid air to gaze downwards. So where was the man of the manor? Where oh where could he be?

Blake snuggled in her grasp and a mouth brushed her ear. Against her will, a shiver rolled down her spine. "He should be in the main hall," her fated whispered, sounding breathless. "At a meeting of something."

Ruby nodded. "If we do this you'll be forever marked as a criminal," she warned.

Blake grinned. "I think I prefer the term 'vigilante'."

Ruby took that as a yes and suddenly there were plummeting towards the ground. Yells and bullets were lost in the wind as soldiers spotted her falling towards them. Before she hit the ground, Ruby spun and landed on her feet, one hand reaching out.

Blake leapt from her, her weapon spinning out and lashing into a nearby man. Ruby felt her hand glow and Crimson Rose appeared in her grasp. She spun it down, snatching up Blake as she propelled herself into the house.

Then they were down running, deep into the house to find Roman Torchwick. They fought along the way, making the best team that Ruby ever knew. Somehow, she felt Blake's moved before she did them. They were in sync, covering for each other and knowing what to leave open and ready.

Perfectly matched in speed and strength. Ruby ducked a blow to let Blake strike him down. Ruby hurled Blake into the air and lunged. They were even, unbeatable together. No soldier could hurt them, no man land a hit.

Ruby and Blake burst through the door into the main hall. It was large, a long table the main feature. Several people sat along it, alarmed and terror spreading like wildfire. Frozen terror lingered in the grasp of the rich.

"Out!" Blake roared, firing off a couple of shots.

And like that the room scattered. People fled until only one man remained seated at the table. Ruby locked the door.

Roman Torchwick lowered his teacup. He had this amused grin on his face as he took them in. "Well well well, if it isn't the heir of an extinct species. Cat faunus sure are hard to come across," he sneered. "I'm assuming the loss of mummy and daddy is hitting hard?"

Blake stormed her way across to him. He tried to hide the fear behind a grin but it wasn't working. Blake grabbed him by his collar and slammed his face into the table. There was the breaking of china and then the screech of pain as his teacup broke.

Ruby flew towards them, spinning Crescent Rose gently. Blake pulled him back up and he groaned, blood dripping down his face. "You bitch," he snarled. "But I guess I can't really say that, seeing as you're not a dog."

Blake punched him. A good strong hook right in the wounds. Roman howled as he pitched backwards. He collapsed on the ground, whimpering in pain. The faunus stalked after him.

Blake kicked him. "You bastard," she snarled. "You arrogant fucking piece of shit. You murderer!" Tears sparkled in her fated's eyes and all Ruby wanted to do was comfort her. But she stayed back, letting her have her time.

And Blake did. The words that came out of her mouth made her cry. Blake had lost everyone she loved in her life and she was getting the revenge she so needed. The pain in Ruby's chest increased but it was different. Sharper, freed. Reborn.

Blake stepped back, the back of her knuckled stained with blood. Roman lay on the ground, bruised and beaten. He was sobbing quietly.

Blake turned to look at her and there was this soft, vulnerable look in her eyes. Ruby stepped forward. Blake touched her arm gently. "Thank you," she whispered. "You can have him."

And Blake stepped away. Ruby advanced on Roman, smiling to reveal sharp teeth. The man squirmed away on his back, fear coming off him. "What are you?!" he screeched. "Why are you helping her?!" Whatever she's paying I'll triple it! Quadruple it! Anything!"

Ruby had put Crescent Rose away and cracked her knuckles. She made sure to draw it out as long as possible and the growing fright on his face only made her more hungry. "It's been so long since I consumed a human soul," she grinned.

And then she dove, jaws open wide.

~•~•~•~

Ruby and Blake stood on the hill, watching the sun fully rise. The light lit up their faces, removing any shadow from sight.

Ruby's eyes were on Blake. Her fated gazed down the hill to the Torchwick estate. There weren't many outwardly damages but small wisps of smoke and general panic was proof of what they'd just did. Roman Torchwick would hurt no more innocents.

Blake heaved a sigh and leaned towards her. The taller girl rested her elbow on Ruby's shoulder wearily. Ruby gazed up at her. Blake looked enchanting in the sunlight, aching beautiful with those tears in her eyes.

Ruby extended a wing around her. Blake only wormed her way closer to her. Heat rolled from her, creeping up Ruby's arm.

"Was it worth it?" Ruby murmured.

Blake ran a hand down her bare arm, pausing at her wrist. For a good few seconds she just stared at her. Then she took her hand and looked away. A blush stained her cheeks.

"Worth it? I wouldn't say 'worth it' but more… satisfying. The ache in my heart… it's been lessened…"

Ruby touched her chest and the light started flowing faintly. Not obvious but clearly there. Blake watched her curiously. Ruby squeezed Blake's hand. "I can go now. If you want. The bond can be...broken... It's your choice."

Blake gazed down at her before laughing. "Go? You think I'd want you to go?" Ruby felt her fated move to extend an arm across her shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous. We're meant to be together.. we're soulmates, are we not?" A thumb brushed across the back of her hand.

"I've only just met you and we've so much to do… besides-" Blake tilted her head and smiled. "Someone's gotta have my back when the police come after me."

Ruby couldn't help but smile back. This was only the beginning of their future. The beginning of a new life. Now on the run from authorities they'd decided to put their time to use. Vigilantes was putting it lightly. From now on they'd cross the country, taking down the corrupt and discriminatory. The worst of the worst would feel their wrath.

Blake's hand felt so right in hers and Ruby could only sigh with happiness. Blake mirrored it and laughed.

This how they were meant to be. Fated, connected, lives entwined and entangled with each other's. Together. Forever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) Please review ^-^**


End file.
